


Арти

by faikit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, кто делает в бункере уборку</p>
            </blockquote>





	Арти

\- Знаешь, Арти, пожалуй, я не откажусь от помощи.  
Впервые со дня их знакомства Дин Винчестер обратился к нему напрямую, не став привычно делать вид, будто Артура Кинси не существует. Быть может, он и не жил в привычном понимании этого слова, однако же существовал – здесь, в пределах этого бункера. Тут был маленький, но зато его собственный мирок, ставший гораздо более приятным местом, когда в нем снова появились летописцы.   
Артур послушно явился на зов, но Дин едва заметил его, полностью сосредоточившись на брате. Сэм Винчестер метался в лихорадке, и брат его был близок к панике, если это слово было к нему применимо. Здорово напуган – так будет точнее.  
\- Все же было нормально еще вечером! – выпалил Дин, и слова сорвались с губ белесыми облачками пара. На мгновение напрягшись, он взмахнул рукой, словно отгоняя непрошеные мысли. – Что же, сейчас это даже к месту, - пробормотал он себе под нос. – Ему не помешает остыть. Аспирин не помогает, Арти, а больше у меня ничего нет. Можешь помочь?  
Дин Винчестер напряженно ждал ответа, впервые со времени их своеобразного знакомства смотрел открыто, без прищура, выдававшего подозрительность, которую Артур, впрочем, не принимал близко к сердцу. Он и сам себе мог бы показаться подозрительным, не будь знаком с собой столько десятков лет.   
Вместо ответа Артур растаял в воздухе и материализовался в другой части бункера. На полке старого шкафа теснились заботливо протертые от пыли пузырьки с лекарствами, один из которых он и прихватил с собой.  
\- Шестидесятилетней выдержки? – хмыкнул Дин и подозрительно принюхался к содержимому. - Не думаю, что эта дря… эта штука еще съедобна.  
\- Пить не советую, сэр, а вот обработать рану стоит, вещь проверенная и надежная, - спокойно ответил Артур и приблизил ладонь ко лбу Сэма, остужая пылающую кожу.  
\- Может, лучше в больницу его отвезти? – проворчал Дин, снова принюхавшись к пузырьку.  
\- Дело ваше, - пожал плечами Артур. – Но эта смесь в свое время спасла жизнь нескольким охотникам и, уверяю вас, не имеет срока годности.  
Помедлив еще немного, Дин решительно взял марлевую повязку и смочил ее в смеси. Поморщился от резкого запаха, который Артур помнил, но не ощущал, приложил к глубокому, сцепленному несколькими швами порезу, прижал свободной ладонью дернувшегося Сэма к кровати.  
\- И сколько ждать эффекта? – спросил нетерпеливо.  
\- Час, быть может, два.  
Кивнув, Дин зябко передернул плечами, и Артур, отдернув ладонь ото лба Сэма, отодвинулся, намереваясь уйти, но был остановлен взмахом руки.  
\- Нет. Все нормально. Можешь остаться. Если… энергии хватит.  
Под пристальным, цепким взглядом Дина Винчестера Артуру стало немного неловко. Хотя, казалось, запасы неловкости должны были исчерпаться еще тогда, когда этот летописец только начинал подозревать о его существовании.  
Артур просто делал свою работу, занимался привычными делами, поддерживал порядок. Он поддерживал порядок, а порядок поддерживал его самого, позволяя чувствовать себя нужным. Время текло незаметно, и он знал, что рано или поздно сюда кто-нибудь вернется. В конечном итоге, так и вышло.  
Увидев вернувшихся летописцев, Артур сперва обрадовался. Привыкнув быть незаметным, он постарался создать им наиболее приятные условия для жизни, однако знакомиться не торопился. Он заботился о них в меру своих возможностей и под заботой подразумевал не только поддержание порядка. Зная назубок предназначение и содержание каждого предмета в бункере, Артур без труда находил и клал на видное место искомое, даже если новые летописцы и сами еще не знали, что именно ищут.   
Артур не сразу понял, что с ним произошло. Возможно, на это ушли годы или даже десятилетия, однако в какой-то момент пришло понимание того, что он умер. Когда и как именно - Артур не знал наверняка до сих пор. Бункер умел хранить секреты, и своих останков в пределах этого помещения он так и не нашел. Зная многое о мире сверхъестественного, он догадался, что стал призраком и даже смог предположить, к какому именно предмету в бункере оказался привязан его дух, лишившись бренного тела. Смирившись с очевидным, сильнее всего Артур боялся того, что станет мстительным духом, одним из банальных призраков, на которых веками вели охоту подопечные летописцев. Спасла его работа - та самая, которую он выполнял более двадцати лет. Каталогизация архивов, систематизация артефактов, уборка и присмотр за сохранностью неодушевленных обитателей бункера.   
В первое время взаимодействие с материальным миром давалось Артуру непросто и отнимало много сил. Однако по мере того, как он находил душевное равновесие, перемещать предметы становилось все проще, и через определенное время он уже не видел разницы между двумя формами своего существования. Или просто разучился ее замечать.   
Он присматривался к братьям, появившимся в бункере, и довольно долго не мог определить своего к ним отношения. Несмотря на то, что они являлись прямыми потомками Генри Винчестера, братья были иными, чем те летописцы, с которыми Артур привык иметь дело раньше. Прямолинейнее, жестче, однако более непредсказуемыми. И, на взгляд Артура, порой они слишком легко шли на компромиссы - особенно если дело касалось жизни и здоровья одного из них. Впрочем, позднее Артур даже начал симпатизировать такой готовности братьев отдать жизнь друг за друга и их преданности делу. Что не мешало ему испытывать некоторое раздражение по поводу того, что в бункере стало появляться слишком много незнакомцев. Артур, пожалуй, готов был даже окрестить свою обитель “проходным двором”. И ладно бы приходили люди: теперь здесь появлялись в качестве гостей и демоны, и ангелы, чего при старой гвардии ни за что бы не случилось. Тем не менее, Артур принял такое положение вещей и готов был продолжать оказывать братьям посильную помощь. Вот только были ли они готовы ее принимать?   
Но сейчас это уже не было вопросом. Совершенно предсказуемо один из братьев принял бы помощь не только от призрака, чтобы спасти второго. И наоборот. Поэтому Артур лишь незло ухмыльнулся про себя, наблюдая, как на лицо Сэма понемногу возвращаются краски.   
\- Вроде стало получше, - выдохнул Дин, все так же не сводя глаз с брата.  
\- Иначе и быть не могло, - подтвердил Артур, которому не терпелось вернуться в архив.

***  
Дин не чувствовал себя в безопасности. Это странное ощущение, будто его броня дала большую трещину, теперь не покидало даже днем. Что уж говорить о ночах, когда он был предоставлен сам себе, и даже мыслями поделиться можно было только с пустотой. Причем шепотом, потому что сам с собой беседующий брат мог вызвать у Сэма подозрение - и тогда не избежать расспросов, отвечать на которые ему не хотелось совершенно. Ну не мог он объяснить эту сверхъестественную связь с Амарой. А раз он сам не может, этим непременно займется Сэм. Значит, нужно было молчать в тряпочку и изо всех сил делать вид, что все путем.  
Однако Дина мучили кошмары. Он уже забыл, когда последний раз толком высыпался. А с разбитой о стену головой спать было и вовсе невозможно. Тупая боль поселилась где-то в области левого виска и ввинчивалась раскаленным штопором все глубже и глубже. Но вовсе не от физической боли он страдал сейчас сильнее всего. Зависимость его от Тьмы, Тьмы ли от него, их общее прошлое-настоящее-будущее не имели право на существование. Не будучи в состоянии уснуть из-за мучительной боли, Дин решил продолжить поиски способа разрубить этот гордиев узел.  
Он с настойчивостью маньяка снимал со стеллажей книгу за книгой, листал страницы, пытаясь вникнуть в смысл изложенного. Усталость и боль мешали друг другу и Дину. В какой-то момент он вдруг понял, что не может различать буквы - они сливались, образуя неразрешимые ребусы. Почему-то подумалось, что можно положиться на интуицию, которая узнает нужный текст и радостно завопит где-то в глубине… Но измученный болью воспаленный мозг вряд ли сможет воспринять сигнал. Это было последней связной мыслью перед полной отключкой.   
Нет, конечно, Дин не потерял сознание, отрубился всего на какие-то пару секунд, а пришел в себя от неожиданного облегчения - словно на лоб положили ледяное полотенце. Он открыл глаза - никакого полотенца и в помине не было. В бункере стояла звенящая тишина, однако на столе перед Дином обнаружился стакан воды и таблетка аспирина. Лоб все еще хранил ощущение ледяного прикосновения, но испарины не было. Холодная вода, которой Дин запил лекарство, привела его в чувство. Это было странно и очень подозрительно. По спине побежали мурашки - не от страха, конечно, просто в помещении похолодало на несколько градусов. Не очень хотелось в это верить, но ответ был элементарным и напрашивался сам собой.  
Чье-то присутствие в бункере Дин чувствовал всегда. Сперва улики были лишь косвенными - казалось подозрительным то, что в бункере, простоявшем закрытым столько десятков лет, был настолько чисто. Казалось, что прежние обитатели ушли совсем ненадолго, но тщательно убрали перед уходом. О своих подозрениях Дин, разумеется, сообщил брату, но Сэм списал отсутствие пыли на герметичность бункера, а отсутствие разбросанных вещей и бумаг - на аккуратность летописцев. Спорить Дин не стал - решил, что будет себе дороже, но внимательно смотреть по сторонам не прекратил. Ощущения опасности, что холодком прокатывалось по позвоночнику в те минуты, когда рядом оказывалось недобро настроенное сверхъестественное существо, не было, а вот ощущения присутствия - да. И холодок был. Изредка Дину казалось, что то в библиотеке, то в архиве вдруг резко падает температура, но Сэм опять списывал это на то, что они живут в бункере, где по определению особенно тепло не бывает.   
Несколько раз Дин замечал, что брошенные им в беспорядке книги к утру оказываются сложены стопкой на столе - но это мог сделать и Сэм, испытывавший пиетет перед древними фолиантами. Или что чашка, брошенная в кухне глубокой ночью, к рассвету перемещалась в мойку. Или что куда-то девался пролитый на пол кофе. Однако все это тоже можно было списать на брата - мало ли, вдруг ему не спалось ночью. Нарвавшись пару раз на насмешки Сэма, уточнять Дин перестал. Но присматриваться к бункеру - нет.   
Правду удалось узнать гораздо позже, месяцы спустя. Как-то вечером они с Сэмом поспорили из-за пустяка, разгорячились, поссорились, и тот, громыхнув дверью, ушел к себе. Дин остался в библиотеке наедине с недопитой бутылкой пива, которая за недолгое время, потраченное Дином на спор, отчего-то покрылась инеем. И вот это уже на проделки Сэма списать было решительно невозможно. Вооружившись ЭМП и дробовиком с каменной солью, Дин отправился на поиски того, кто мог в кратчайшие сроки охладить пиво до такой температуры. Повинуясь чутью, зашел в архив, где и обнаружил старину Арти, расставлявшего по полкам папки с документами.   
Это позже выяснилось, что он старина Арти, некто вроде управляющего, проработавшего здесь лет двадцать до своей смерти и еще шестьдесят - после нее. Сперва же Дин увидел перед собой призрака, а потому знакомство вышло не слишком приятным.   
Собственно говоря, поговорить удалось лишь в следующую встречу, уже после того, как Дин обошел весь бункер в поисках электромагнитных возмущений, способных навести их на мысль о личности призрака или местонахождении его останков. Впрочем, “весь” - это очень громко сказано. Закоулочков здесь было столько, что проверить все можно было разве что за год, а такого количества свободного времени в наличии не было.   
Поэтому с призраком пришлось разговаривать. Так Дин и узнал об Артуре Кинси, застрявшем в бункере. Мстительным духом он не стал, хотя за такой срок, проведенный в одиночестве, обязан был. Должно быть, и в самом деле нашел точку равновесия, позволявшую ему легко взаимодействовать с материальным миром - работал не на гневе, а на спокойствии. Более спокойного призрака Дин и в самом деле не встречал никогда. Артур рассказал о том, что работал в бункере кем-то вроде управляющего - не будучи сам летописцем, он пользовался полным их доверием и уважением. Люди, подобные Кинси, были всегда - должен же был кто-то присматривать за порядком.   
Дин не стал скрывать своего недоверия и обрез не опустил. Артур не обиделся. Сказал только, что не хочет никому зла, а еще - что у него есть работа. И принялся невозмутимо вытирать пыль с подоконника.   
Дин тогда не нашелся, что сказать, а стрелять в мирного призрака посреди ночи было как-то глупо, поэтому он просто ушел.   
Сэму рассказывать ничего не стал - хотел сперва собрать побольше информации. В итоге как-то так и вышло, что о существовании призрака-управляющего знал только он. И только ему Артур время от времени показывался. Очень тактично - лишь в общественных помещениях. Хотя в спальне Дина пол тоже был подозрительно чистым.   
В архивных документах удалось найти сведения об Артуре Кинси, но эти данные не давали никакой информации о том, где его останки, если они вообще были здесь. Возможно, призрак был привязан к какому-либо предмету - а их здесь хранились тысячи.   
Призрак старался лишний раз не попадаться на глаза даже Дину, и периодически тот, казалось, забывал о его существовании. В конце концов, у них было много гораздо более насущных дел, чем забота о безобидном и даже полезном призраке.   
Несколько раз Дин, отлучившись в кухню за порцией кофе, обнаруживал на столе книгу или предмет, которые в итоге оказывались весьма полезными. Артур подбросил ему и кое-какое оружие, как то золотой нож, пригодившийся в последствии для убийства баньши. Предназначение пары ножей и одной стрелы Дин не знал до сих пор, но на всякий случай бросил в багажник Детки.   
Таблетки и холодная вода в итоге ослабили пульсирующую боль в голове, и Дин, тяжело поднявшись со стула, побрел в кухню. Спать не хотелось, хотелось разве что немного покоя. Чтобы убрались из головы назойливые мысли и тянущее ощущение связи, от которого хотелось избавиться. Сваливать все это на Сэма казалось неправильным - мало ему было собственных бетонных плит на плечах?  
Наполнив чашку горячим кофе, Дин сел на стул. В кухне было тепло - никаких скачков температуры.   
\- Арти? - негромко окликнул Дин и прислушался к ощущениям. Кожи коснулся зимний холодок, едва заметно мигнула лампочка на потолке. Артур Кинси замер у двери. Дину доводилось видеть многих призраков, проведших несколько десятилетий в заброшенных домах. Все они были отмечены признаками разложения, словно неупокоенные их души тоже испытывали на себе по истечении времени смертный тлен. Полупрозрачный, мерцающий призрак выглядел так, словно Артур умер совсем недавно - он был очень аккуратно, хоть и старомодно одет, обувь сияла, начищенная до блеска, а прическа, кажется, была уложена с помощью каких-то средств, Дин не знал, чем раньше укладывали волосы. По крайней мере, выглядели они, как у папы кукольного Кена.   
\- Спасибо за помощь, - Дин указал на свободный стул напротив, предлагая Артуру сесть.   
\- Не за что, сэр. Всегда рад оказаться полезным, - призрак чуть склонил голову и принял приглашение.   
Было очень странно сидеть совсем рядом с неупокоенным духом и не иметь в руке оружия - ни соли, ни даже кочерги. Повинуясь инстинктам, Дин все же покосился на солонку, прикидывая, сумеет ли дотянуться до нее, не вставая со стула - голова до сих пор кружилась так, что он не был уверен в точности своих движений. Артур проследил за его взглядом и чуть заметно покачал головой.   
\- Я не причиню вам вреда, - сказал он.   
Дин глубоко вздохнул.   
\- Я верю в то, что ты не хочешь нам навредить. Но… скажу честно, за свою жизнь я видел много призраков и все они в итоге становились мстительными духами.   
Артур посмотрел на него очень внимательно, помедлил, не торопясь отвечать.   
\- Не думаю, что со мной случится нечто подобное, - спокойно сказал он. - Разве не слишком много лет прошло?  
\- Много, - признал Дин. - Но итог всегда один. Я благодарен тебе за помощь, но все это неправильно.   
Пришло легкое ощущение дежавю - Дин говорил когда-то нечто подобное Бобби. Тогда было гораздо больнее, но и сейчас ничего приятного в этом диалоге он не находил. Артур Кинси в известной мере был одним из них - по крайней мере, они играли за одну команду. Возможно, своей помощью он уже спасал им жизнь и, возможно, спасет еще раз. Но это не меняло сути дела - призракам не место среди живых.   
\- Я вынужден спросить, где твои останки, Артур, - сказал Дин, но призрак снова покачал головой. Показалось даже, что он начинает сердиться - он нахмурился и чуть поморщился, а в кухне стало чуть холоднее. Дин снова покосился на солонку, но тут лицо призрака снова разгладилось, и шевеление холодного воздуха прекратилось. Дух истаял в воздухе. Следующие несколько дней Дин не видел Артура. Кроме того, он не просто не ощущал его присутствия, но и порядок в бункере стал исчезать вместе с исчезновением Артура. Посуда оставалась там, где ее бросали, книги не сдвигались с места, на которое их положили, а еще Дин несколько раз получил выговор от Сэма за неопрятность.  
Еще через пару дней Дин решил выяснить, куда запропастился их завхоз.

***

В архиве было холодно и совершенно тихо. Дин пошарил ладонью по стене справа от себя и щелкнул выключателем. Свет не зажегся. Пришлось воспользоваться фонариком в телефоне.  
\- Эй, Арти, ты тут? – негромко позвал он, осматривая проходы между стеллажами. Едва не упал, споткнувшись о коробки и книги, тут и там хаотично разбросанные по полу. Словно издалека донесся тихий вздох.  
Артур сидел на коробке с документами и выглядел не очень. Призраки, которых на своем веку Дин повидал немало, всегда выглядели не очень, а порой даже очень не.  
Но только те, которых звали не Артур Кинси, который обычно выглядел безупречно. Сейчас же на Артуре были несвежая рубашка и мятые брюки, похоже было, что он не причесывался уже пару дней, а под его глазами залегли глубокие темные тени. Такая перемена в этом человеке (пусть и призраке) поразила Дина. И в тот же момент он поймал себя на том, что уже перестал видеть в Артуре призрака в обычном смысле этого понятия.  
Тот устало посмотрел на Дина и снова опустил голову. Он с минуту смотрел на Артура, ожидая, что тот заговорит первым.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы вы с Сэмом отправили меня туда, где мне самое место, - произнес Артур наконец хрипловатым надтреснутым голосом. – Вы можете?  
\- Твое место в бункере, - осторожно ответил Дин, внимательно вглядываясь в управляющего и пытаясь понять причину столь разительных перемен. Возможно ли, что он оказался прав и Артур постепенно перерождается в мстительного духа?  
\- Да, это мой дом, но место ли мне здесь? – сказал призрак, не поднимая головы - поникшие плечи его выдавали подавленное состояние.  
\- Ты сам так решил, помнишь? И до сих пор все шло хорошо. Что изменилось?  
\- Я искал подтверждение тому, что такие, как я, могут продолжать свое существование здесь и не сойти с ума, - Артур указал жестом на стопки фолиантов на полу, открытые коробки с папками, из которых беспорядочно вываливались пожелтевшие рукописи. – Ни единого случая. Вы понимаете? Ни единого!  
Артур обхватил голову руками, и Дину показалось, что сейчас он начнет рвать волосы на голове.  
Но тот просто застыл в скрюченной позе и некоторое время молчал. Потом неожиданно растворился в воздухе. Через пару секунд зажегся свет, и Дин поразился масштабам беспорядка в архиве. Было странно, что он добрался в темноте до дальних стеллажей, не сломав себе шею.  
Арти появился так же неожиданно, как и исчез. Все такой же растрепанный, подстать виду вверенного его заботам хозяйства. Дину почудилась во всем этом какая-то ненормальная связь, словно от вида Артура зависел порядок в бункере - или наоборот.  
В руках Артур держал модель деревянного парусника. Он протянул ее Дину, буквально вложил ему в руки. Это была совершенная миниатюрная копия, сделанная с большой аккуратностью и, по-видимому, с такой же большой любовью.  
Дерево было теплым и приятным на ощупь, белые паруса, сделанные из матового стекла, оказались туго натянуты, будто наполнены ветром. Судно выглядело совершенным.  
Дин посмотрел на Артура. Взгляд призрака был прикован к паруснику в руках Дина, и смотрел он на него, как… Дин смотрел на Детку. Почему-то эта аналогия пришла в голову мгновенно и казалась безошибочной.  
\- Он твой? – спросил Дин, заранее зная ответ.  
Артур кивнул, сохраняя все тот же несчастный растерянный вид. Он словно замялся на секунду, а потом сказал:  
\- Мы склеили его вместе с моим отцом. Память. Я привязан к нему. Вы должны его сжечь. Потому что рано и поздно это случится.  
Он медленно вернулся на прежнее место и сел, опустив голову и уперев локти в колени.  
Они молчали довольно долго. Нетрудно было догадаться, о чем думал сейчас Артур. Дин тоже обдумывал одну довольно быстро оформлявшуюся мысль. В конце концов, он присел рядом с Артуром и поставил между ними парусник.  
\- Я знаю один такой случай, Арти, - сказал он. – Его нет в архиве, но я знаю.  
Артур поднял голову и посмотрел на Дина. И в его взгляде была надежда, самая настоящая человеческая надежда на то, что не все еще потеряно.  
\- Это твой случай, Арти, - Дин усмехнулся – произнеся это, он почему-то обрел уверенность в том, что это так. – Я внесу запись о тебе в архив.  
Артур поднялся на ноги. Лицо его разгладилось, на губах заиграла несмелая улыбка. Он глубоко вздохнул и застегнул верхнюю пуговицу измятой рубашки. Теперь он был гораздо больше похож на управляющего бункером Артура Кинси, чем еще десять минут назад.  
\- Спасибо, сэр, - произнес он прежним мягким и спокойным тоном. – Но все же… возьмите парусник. Мне будет спокойнее, если Вы сохраните его у себя.  
\- Договорились, - серьезно кивнул Дин. - Если я увижу какие-либо… изменения, то приму меры. Устроит такой вариант?   
\- Вполне.   
\- Но нам нужно сделать еще кое-что, - Дин повертел в пальцах парусник, поймал на себе вопросительный взгляд Арти. - Ты должен познакомиться с моим братом.


End file.
